


Silencio

by desperatesmirks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Community: esteenwolf, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refugiándose en el arte para lidiar con la tragedia, Derek no encuentra una verdadera motivación para hacer un cambio en su vida hasta que conoce a Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el AI de esteenwolf en LJ. 
> 
> Universo Alterno, todos son humanos. Insinuaciones de ataques de pánico, y personajes con trastornos psicológicos severos. No soy una experta en psiquiatría y me basé en páginas de wikipedia, si alguien sabe más sobre este tema, agradecería que me marque los errores. Muchas gracias a **María** por el apoyo constante, y a **Inefable** por el beteo.

El cuarto no es pequeño y aún así siente que hace demasiado calor allí, que hay poco espacio y que el aire no es suficiente para todos los que están dentro de esa habitación.

El atril se encuentra blanco, puramente blanco frente a él mientras intenta no pensar en la presión que siente a su alrededor, en el _calor_. Sus compañeros de clase siguen trabajando como si nada y él siente ganas de gritarles, de sacudirlos. ¿Es que no sienten que el oxígeno se termina demasiado rápido? ¿No se dan cuenta de que están ahogándose cuando están todos tan juntos, tocándose con pequeños roces?

—Derek —le dice Isaac, parado a varios metros de él sin acercarse más—, Derek, sal.

No hace falta que se lo digan dos veces antes de agarrar sus cosas y escapar por la puerta.

Recién cuando se encuentra fuera, en la calle, vuelve a respirar normalmente.

*******

La primera vez que sostiene un pincel entre sus manos no es consciente de todas las cosas que puede llegar a crear con él. Ni siquiera sabe lo que es y sólo lo usa para divertirse, golpeándolo contra las lozas del suelo donde está sentado.

Con sus pequeños pies, se abalanza sobre latas y frascos llenos de pintura que se derraman sin contención alguna sobre el piso, y con sus manos dibuja figuras y garabatos, sus dedos trazan líneas allí donde no existen y dejan huellas que podrían durar para siempre. 

—No. ¡Derek, no! —la voz de su madre llena la habitación y por puro instinto dirige su mirada hacia el rostro de la mujer. Ella lo levanta, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, manchándose también ella con pintura y dejando caer el pincel al piso. Intenta contener la risa al mismo tiempo que lo reprende—. ¿Cómo has entrado al estudio del abuelo?

Si Derek hubiese sabido lo que un pincel significaba en sus manos en aquel tiempo probablemente habría recordado ese momento como algo especial. 

Si hubiese sabido que ese momento siquiera existió, habría querido atesorar ese recuerdo para no perder algo más de su familia. 

Pero nunca lo supo.

*******

Derek tiene el bolso de mano sobre la cama, éste es demasiado grande para sus pocas pertenencias, así que mete todo allí sin doblar, sin fijarse si queda espacio porque sabe que no importa. Son sólo un par de remeras y más ropa interior que otra cosa. Los pijamas no son suyos, las pantuflas tampoco. Ni siquiera se lleva el cepillo de dientes porque es esa clase de objetos que no les permiten tener encima, por miedo a lo que puedan hacer con ellos.

Lleva un año y medio allí, tal vez un poco más. Tiene la certeza de que el tiempo pasa de manera difusa cuando estás internado en una clínica psiquiátrica. Sin mencionar que no hizo mucho esfuerzo en mantenerse al tanto del calendario hasta que le dijeron que podría irse, que Laura y él podrían volver a vivir juntos. Así que lleva meses esperando ese momento. 

Cierra el bolso y con un simple movimiento se lo cuelga al hombro. Lleva un jean viejo y una camiseta que vivió mejores épocas, pero es lo mejor que tiene y lo que importa es que podrá tener ropa nueva sin necesidad de haber sido aprobada por los enfermeros para que no termine matándose a sí mismo. 

De todos modos, Derek no quiere hacerlo. Ya no. 

Mientras mira su habitación, intentando sentir un poco de nostalgia, se detiene a pensar que verá gente nueva a su alrededor y eso no está mal, porque es completamente normal y no debería sentirse preocupado por eso. Respira profundo y sin retrasarse más sale de la habitación en la que vivió durante meses sin compartirla con nadie. _Por supuesto_ que no la compartía con nadie. 

Camina por los pasillos pensando que Laura estará esperándolo en la oficina de la Doctora Collins y tiene la esperanza de esta vez poder devolverle el saludo, poder contestarle y ver su sonrisa, saber que le sonríe porque lo está intentando. Ha estado preparándose para este momento desde que le dijeron que le iban a dar de alta. 

Al llegar a la puerta que separa las habitaciones de las otras instalaciones, un enfermero lo espera allí para llevarlo a donde su hermana lo está esperando. Caminan en silencio, el otro hombre a varios metros de distancia de él, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. Derek puede ver cómo algunos de los pacientes le saludan con gestos y le gritan cosas. Lo único que él hace es seguir caminando. 

—Espera un poco aquí —le indica el enfermero cuando están frente a la oficina de la Doctora Collins y llama a la puerta consiguiendo entrar después de unos segundos. Derek apoya su espalda contra la pared y hace su mayor esfuerzo por no escuchar ni siquiera el murmullo de la conversación que se lleva a cabo ahí adentro. Sabe por experiencia lo que estarán hablando, sobre su diagnóstico de Trastorno por Estrés Post-Traumático derivándose en, obviamente, una depresión y un grave caso de ansiedad social, en los diferentes síntomas que manifiesta, en cómo eso puede afectar la realización de una vida normal y más cosas que Derek ha escuchado y ha sabido deducir con el tiempo. No es como si no supiese lo que le pasa, el tema está en que él sabe bien que no es algo que podrán solucionar con facilidad. 

¿Ansiedad social? Derek tiene pánico de acercarse a otra persona, de darle su confianza, ya que la primera vez que lo hizo todo acabó con su familia entera quemándose viva en el sótano de su propia casa. Y todo porque él confió, él le permitió a alguien más conocerlo, tocarlo, saber quiénes eran las personas más importantes en su vida. El solo pensar en siquiera ser rozado le produce una sensación horrible en el pecho y siente que se ahoga. 

Desde el día del incendio Derek no permite que nadie lo toque. Desde el día en que su mundo entero se derrumbó y sólo quedó un pilar llamado Laura, Derek no se acerca a nadie, no habla con nadie y se comunica a través de la única forma que sabe: notas rápidas hechas en un anotador que siempre lleva en su bolsillo o dibujos hechos a carbón, a óleo, o con cualquier material que le sirva para expresarse.

Derek no puede permitirse tocar a nadie porque eso implica recordar inmediatamente las manos de ella sobre su piel y al instante escuchar los gritos de su familia en su cabeza. Es un recuerdo constante de que todo es su culpa. 

Siente sus manos transpirar y se sobresalta un poco cuando la puerta se abre. 

—Puedes pasar —dice el enfermero, alejándose bastante y dándole espacio para que pueda entrar.

Ni bien ingresa en la sala ve que Laura ya está allí, aguardando por él. Al verlo, la muchacha se pone de pie y él puede ver esa sonrisa tan característica de ella iluminar su rostro. Es la única que puede darle ganas de seguir adelante con un tratamiento que sabe será inútil, la única que tiene permitido acercarse a él, porque ella lo conoce de antes, ella es algo seguro. Es por eso que quiere poder hacerlo, quiere poder responderle el saludo. Sabe que puede hablar porque en los confines de su habitación lo ha hecho, pero pronunciar palabra frente a Laura sin poder confesarle que es su culpa, es algo improbable. Y definitivamente no está listo para eso. 

La Doctora Collins se para y se acerca a ellos, pero guardando una distancia prudencial respecto de Derek. Sonríe al verlos juntos, tal vez se da cuenta de que lo mejor para él es tener a su única familia cerca. 

—Hola, Derek —musita Laura, suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Ese es el instante que estuvo esperando todos estos meses y para el cual se estuvo preparando. 

—Derek, ¿no tienes algo que decirle a Laura? —sugiere la Doctora Collins, relajando su postura y procurando sonar compasiva, pues no quiere que el joven se sienta presionado. Y él puede verlo todo: la ilusión en la cara de su hermana, el anhelo de volver a verlo ser como era antes y no esa cáscara vacía que nada puede hacer. 

Lo intenta, _realmente_ lo intenta. Quiere recibirla como se lo merece, abrazarla y confesarle que está contento de irse a casa con ella, aunque no lo parezca. Pero las manos le transpiran, el pecho se le contrae y un sudor frío recorre lo largo de su espalda. La verdad es que debería ser muy fácil hablar con Laura.

Pero la realidad es que no lo es. 

Así que agacha la cabeza para evitar las miradas que lo juzgan y lentamente saca el anotador de su bolsillo, rápidamente escribiendo con el lápiz que lleva enganchado al anillado: _«Hola, Laura»_ y arranca la hoja escrita para pasársela a su hermana. Escucha el suspiro de la Doctora Collins, pero él aún no levanta la mirada.

—Vámonos a casa, ¿sí? —escucha que propone Laura cuando finalmente se arma de valor. Ella sigue con una sonrisa en la cara, sin denotar lástima o desilusión, simplemente como si estuviese alegre de llevárselo con ella. Él asiente, casi imperceptible.

El despacho es rápido porque todos los papeles ya están firmados, sólo queda una despedida cálida de la Doctora, informándole que puede llamarla en cualquier momento, que lo espera para sus sesiones tres días a la semana (una de las condiciones a las que accedió para que lo dejasen salir de allí) y que no olvide que la Doctora Morrell estará dispuesta a atenderlo en Beacon Hills cuando por fin dejen Nueva York atrás y vuelvan a su pueblo natal. 

Cuando están en el Camaro de Laura, ella poniéndolo en marcha para salir del estacionamiento de la Clínica, siente que un poco de libertad podría hacerle bien. 

—Me parece que debemos ir a una tienda de artículos de arte a conseguir suplementos, ¿no? —le comenta Laura, sin mirarlo y con las manos en el volante. 

Derek no lo hace, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siente ganas de sonreír.

*******

La primera vez que dibuja al muchacho lo hace inconscientemente; está sentado fuera del edificio que funciona como varios consultorios de ayuda psicológica en Beacon Hills, esperando a Laura, que ha dicho que lo pasará a buscar.

Llevan sólo dos meses de vuelta y aunque creía que todo sería mucho peor allí por obvias razones, lo cierto es que no lo es en lo absoluto, porque hay menos gente que en Nueva York, porque todo es más pequeño, pero hay más aire libre y más espacio del que imaginó. Jamás se detuvo a pensar en cuánto le agradaba Beacon Hills y sus tranquilas calles hasta que se encontró con un problema que no sabe cómo solucionar (que no sabe si _quiere_ solucionar). Estar allí le brinda un poco más de seguridad. La gente lo conoce y los que no, rápidamente aprenden quién es y por qué no deben acercarse a él. 

Está sentado sobre uno de esos bancos de parques que hay en la calle y el muchacho está en la parada del autobús, a unos metros de él, los suficientes para que no se sienta incómodo y ansioso con la presencia de otra persona a su alrededor. No se detiene a pensar qué está haciendo, simplemente saca la moleskine de su mochila (a veces puede escuchar la voz de Laura diciendo _’¿En serio, Derek? ¿Una moleskine para ir con el estereotipo de alma atormentada?’_ ) y un pedazo de carbonilla y empieza a dibujar el paisaje frente a él. 

No nota cómo pone demasiado empeño en la figura del chico, cómo su mirada se detiene en sus facciones para que sean lo más realistas posibles. Derek es rápido con la carbonilla, es algo que le resulta fácil de usar y no le importa los manchones que deja en su cara cuando se distrae o en sus manos. Después de todo, ¿qué es un poco más de carbón en sus manos? ¿De cenizas? 

Sigue dibujándolo hasta que vuelve a levantar la cabeza y el muchacho ya no está a la vista. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento se fue. Se queda observando su dibujo hasta que la bocina del Camaro lo distrae de sus pensamientos.

No supo tampoco, como aquella primera vez que sostuvo un pincel en sus manos, lo que dibujar a este chico podría brindarle, sino también se habría aferrado a ese momento. O, conociéndose, habría insistido en olvidarse por completo que existía siquiera.

*******

Y así, sin saber bien por qué, se pasa todos los jueves dibujando a un muchacho que espera el autobús afuera de donde recibe ayuda psiquiátrica todas las semanas. No puede estipular muy bien su edad, pero no le otorga más de catorce años.

Con el tiempo aprende pequeñas cosas de él, gestos más que nada; como cuando se impacienta de esperar y comienza a mover los pies sobre el suelo, pateando objetos inexistentes. 

O cuando tiene frío, que se cruza de brazos y puede jurar que maldice en voz baja. 

Cuando se lleva la mano a la boca y se la muerde, o el borde la campera, o el borde de la pajilla de la gaseosa. No sabe si eso es por nerviosismo o simplemente es que se pierde en sus pensamientos. 

Pasan dos años en los que sus cuadernos, sus cuadros y toda superficie en donde puede dibujar, portan alguna imagen de aquel joven como protagonista. A veces ni siquiera son comprensibles, sino cosas que le hacen acordar a él, como un zorro de pelaje rojo del color de esa sudadera que le ve bastante seguido o una pintura sobre lienzo de figuras abstractas que simulan ser un jeep azul, que es la nueva adquisición del chico. 

Derek no le dice a nadie sobre esto, no porque no hable con nadie, ya que en sus sesiones se la pasa escribiendo o dibujando (nunca al muchacho de la parada del autobús, eso es sólo para él) para poder comunicarse. No lo dice porque le parece que es lo poco preciado que tiene y no puede evitar pensar que si demuestra un tanto de interés, eventualmente, algo se lo quitará. 

Porque Derek no se merece tener cosas agradables en su vida.

*******

Un jueves cualquiera comprende con cierta tristeza que el chico no volverá a aparecer, no allí por lo menos. Y sabe que no es tan terrible, no es como si Beacon Hills fuese un pueblo demasiado grande y no se lo cruzase con frecuencia, como cuando Laura carga gasolina o cuando él está encargado de acompañarla a hacer las compras en el supermercado. Pero no puede evitar enfurecerse, deprimirse un poco ante la idea, ya que en otro lugar no se puede detener a observarlo como le gustaría, para aprenderse sus nuevas facciones que demuestran que está dejando de ser un chiquillo para convertirse en un joven adulto, en un hombre.

Una semana, después de tres meses de haberlo visto por última vez en el lugar de siempre, decide salir a caminar un rato para ver si se lo encuentra. Sabe que no está bien, sabe que lo que hace no es muy normal que digamos, pero es lo único en lo que se ha interesado desde que volvió, además del arte, y no puede evitarlo. 

Además, una caminata tranquila por las calles del pueblo no le hace daño a nadie. Si resulta que sus pies lo llevan a los alrededores de la Escuela Secundaria de Beacon Hills, donde sabe que el chico estudia, pues es algo que nadie tiene por qué saber.

Con el paso del tiempo, Derek se sienta todos los viernes sobre una raíz de un árbol del bosque que rodea las cercanías del campo de juego de la secundaria, donde el equipo local practica Lacrosse.

Derek se sienta y dibuja.

*******

—Derek, pareces de mejor humor hoy —comenta la doctora Morrell sentada tranquilamente. Derek se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia. Y qué gran paso es que después de tanto tiempo pueda comunicarse con pequeños gestos, gracias a Laura y a la paciencia que le tiene.

Sin embargo no agarra su lápiz para contarle que es porque ha visto al muchacho de la caperuza roja más veces esta semana que en los dos últimos meses y es que de repente el chico parece estar en todos lados a los que Derek va. 

No le dice que se está obsesionando con la cara de alguien que no conoce en lo más mínimo porque eso sería reconocerlo con él mismo y no está listo para ese descubrimiento, no todavía; no cuando aún el toque de cualquier persona le hace sentir que quiere arrancarse la piel a tirones. 

No cuando la palabra confianza no forma parte de su vocabulario.

*******

Está tan absorto en el dibujo frente a él que antes de que se dé cuenta, el muchacho está mirándolo con cierta curiosidad y media sonrisa en la cara. Derek se siente como si lo hubiesen atrapado en medio de un acto ilícito y no sabe por qué. Bueno, de acuerdo, sabe bien por qué.

—Una foto sería más rápido —le dice, aproximándose unos cuantos pasos hasta que está a un árbol de distancia. Derek se tensa, pensando que tal vez el dibujar a alguien es una invitación a que le hablen, a que se metan dentro de su gran espacio personal, está a punto de pararse e irse caminando, corriendo, de cualquier forma que lo aleje de allí, cuando el chico se detiene donde está, como si se hubiese percatado del ataque de pánico interno que está teniendo Derek en ese momento. La sonrisa se le borra de la cara y hace una mueca de disgusto—. Lo siento, no debí…—hace una pausa—. ¿Eres Derek Hale, verdad? 

Derek ni siquiera se mueve, aún con la carbonilla en una mano y la moleskine sujeta con demasiada fuerza en la otra, pero parece ser suficiente respuesta. El chico se deja caer en el suelo, sin mucha delicadeza, pero aún está lejos como para tocar a Derek, así que intenta relajarse un poco. 

Es extraño cuando se da cuenta de que el miedo que siente es más porque lo han atrapado en uno de sus placeres secretos y no porque el joven está más cerca de lo que cualquiera lo ha estado en esos siete años, además de Laura. 

—Te he visto afuera del consultorio de Deaton hace tiempo. 

“Hace tres años,” responde Derek en su mente, como siempre que quiere decir algo en voz alta y no le sale. No tiene ni la menor idea de quién es Deaton, pero sabe, obviamente, a qué se refiere. 

El chico mira su moleskine. 

—¿Siempre dibujando, eh? —le pregunta amistosamente y no puede evitar asentir lentamente. Cuando le escriba esa noche a Laura que le ha asentido a un completo extraño saltará de alegría, no literalmente pero casi. (Aunque bien sabe él que no es ningún extraño y que es la persona que ve más seguido además de Laura). El chico esta vez sonríe despacio, como si tener una simple respuesta gestual de Derek fuese suficiente—. ¿Has notado que siempre solemos encontrarnos en cualquier lugar?

Y Derek se aferra a su cuaderno como si fuese algo que va a salvarlo de la terrible humillación, del aire que no siente en los pulmones por el miedo de que el chico lo odie completamente, pero el tiempo pasa y el chico no dice nada más, se sienta allí, mirando hacia el campo de juego donde sus compañeros siguen practicando Lacrosse.

—Nadie notará que no estoy calentando la banca —dice, a modo de broma, pero Derek sabe que es bastante en serio. De repente quiere hablar, quiere decirle que a él le importaría si desapareciese de su vista. Por supuesto que no dice nada, pero se relaja un poco más y después de unos minutos, no puede evitar dar vuelta la hoja de su cuaderno y comenzar un nuevo dibujo, uno de una perspectiva mucho más cercana y tentadora. 

Cuando la práctica termina, el otro se para y hace un saludo con su mano, alejándose sin darse vuelta, grita: 

—Soy Stiles, por cierto.

—Stiles —pronuncia Derek cuando sabe que nadie puede oírlo y ve como el joven (Stiles, Stiles, _Stiles_ ), se pierde en una masa de alumnos sudorosos. Su voz suena extraña, rasposa y puede jurar que no recuerda el sonido de su propia voz pero que se siente apropiado el nombre de Stiles en su boca.

*******

A la semana siguiente, cuando Derek se cruza con Stiles en un momento en que ambos están caminando por el bosque, éste se frena para saludarlo, Derek lo detiene con un gesto de su mano y saca de su bolsillo un papel que tiene preparado desde hace días.

Camina despacio y puede ver cómo Stiles se queda fijo en su lugar, con el asombro presente en su cara y la boca tan abierta que a Derek le produce cosas que no debería sentir. Se acerca como si Stiles fuese una presa y él un cazador, imperceptiblemente, contando los segundos y sintiendo cómo todo a su alrededor se le arrima a sus costados, cómo lo aprisionan en el lugar.

Pero Derek sigue, a pesar de todo eso, y cuando está a una distancia cercana (cerca, tan cerca para Derek) pero prudencial, estira su brazo y le entrega un papel. Stiles lo agarra con manos firmes, pero con labios temblorosos. 

Y Derek no puede estar más agradecido porque siente que Stiles es de los pocos que lo entienden, que sabe que tiene que quedarse quieto y no hacer ningún movimiento brusco hasta que Derek se sienta seguro. 

Cuando Stiles tiene el papel en sus propias manos, Derek se aleja unos pasos rápidamente como si nunca se hubiese acercado. Asiente con la cabeza y se queda parado allí, esperando una respuesta. 

_«¿Qué clase de nombre es Stiles?»_

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe un poco y luego comienza una incesante charla sobre el origen de su nombre.

*******

Isaac es, quizás, el único amigo que tiene.

Es cinco años menor que él y lo conoce cuando está saliendo de una de sus sesiones con la Doctora Morrell. Lleva moretones en la cara y el labio partido, también un yeso en su brazo derecho y cicatrices donde cualquiera puede verlas. No sabe qué le ha pasado ni por qué necesita ayuda de alguien como su doctora, especialista en estrés post-traumático (o casos perdidos, como a Derek le gusta llamarlos), pero tiene una sospecha cuando se lo cruza ese día. No podrá olvidar el recuerdo de Isaac arrimando su espalda contra la pared, como si esperase que Derek fuese a hacerle daño. 

Como si cualquier persona quisiese cobrarse sus frustraciones en el cuerpo del joven. Derek lo entiende, de cierta forma. Por eso, cuando se lo cruza una segunda vez, deja caer un papel en su regazo con una rapidez que nadie le atribuye, y se escapa por la salida más cercana con el temor invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, dado a que se acercó demasiado, tal vez, pero realmente no pudo evitarlo. Mentalmente, le echa la culpa a Stiles, porque antes de que él apareciese, Derek no quería mejorar, no realmente. Sólo por Laura, tal vez, sólo para poder hablarle a ella, para dejar que lo abrazase, pero ¿querer hacer algo por otra persona? ¿Querer ser mejor?

Stiles, todo es culpa de Stiles.

A la semana siguiente, Isaac le sonríe tímidamente cuando se cruzan en el pasillo. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, sin saber que Isaac guardó la nota que le dio cerca de su escritorio en la casa de sus nuevos padres adoptivos para verla todos los días y darle fuerzas para seguir.

_«De cierta forma, todo se vuelve mejor»_.

*******

Después de ese día en el bosque, todo se vuelve un poco más fácil y mucho más extraño. Cada vez que se encuentra a Stiles, éste se detiene y lo saluda; y si está con Laura hace un gesto desde lejos, respetando su privacidad.

Stiles no es nada parecido a cómo se lo imaginó. Es cierto que mucho sobre él no sabía y entiende mejor que nadie que nunca se puede conocer a una persona completamente si uno tiene la vista nublada, si uno se deja convencer por otros sentidos y no por la persona real detrás de las apariencias. Por eso cada vez que está a cerca suyo actúa como con cualquiera, con cautela, dejando notar que no es fácil estar en su compañía porque no confía en nadie realmente. 

Pero a Stiles no parece importarle. Es como si la palabra ‘arrasador’ hubiese sido inventada para describirlo, porque cuando Stiles está en un lugar no hay espacio para nada más, porque su charla incesante llena los momentos incómodos, pero deja lugar a los silencios que Derek lleva consigo. Cuando lo tiene cerca lo avasalla con su movimiento de manos como si no pudiese hablar sin gesticular.

No puede quedarse jamás quieto. Cuando parece que lo está, Derek sabe que en su bolsillo sus dedos no dejan de moverse o puede ver cómo sus pies repiten un ritmo sincronizado contra el suelo. Al principio era una de las cosas que más le irritaban de él, tal es el hecho de que el segundo papel que le entrega tiene en una letra apresurada y diminuta: _«Estate quieto por cinco minutos, demonios.»_

Luego le dice, cuando Stiles se ríe, que es la primera vez que escribe una puteada en no sabe cuántos años.

—Podríamos jugar con eso, entonces. ¿Quién escribe más palabrotas en el tiempo de un minuto, eh? —sugiere Stiles. 

Es estúpido, pero terminan jugando mientras las copas de los árboles que los rodean se mueven con el viento de otoño.

Gana Stiles, por supuesto. Pero Derek sonríe la mayor parte del tiempo en la que el otro muchacho se la pasa recitando las palabras de ambas listas.

La presión en su pecho se desvanece cada día un poco más, sin que él lo note.

*******

—¿Quién es Stiles? —pregunta la doctora Morrell una tarde de mayo. Derek está tan absorto en su dibujo que tarda un tiempo en reaccionar. En sus manos tiene el cuaderno que utilizan para las sesiones con el fin de que vuelque en él las cosas que quiere decir.

Mencionó a Stiles. Sin siquiera percatarse de que lo estaba haciendo, escribió sobre Stiles en ese cuaderno. ¿Quién es Stiles? No tiene idea qué decir. Al final termina contestando lo más parecido a la verdad.

_«Un amigo.»_

—¿Un amigo que jamás mencionaste? —ella tamborilea los dedos en el escritorio y sigue hablando—. De acuerdo. ¿Has hablado con él? Y sabes a qué me refiero.

_«No»_ escribe en su cuaderno, pero no se lo pasa. Deja que ella vea la respuesta allí y sigue escribiendo: _«Pero quiero hacerlo.»_

Cuando la vuelve a mirar, ella está sonriéndole. 

—Así que Stiles es la respuesta al porqué hemos avanzado tanto estos meses. 

Derek no siente la necesidad de negarlo.

*******

—Sé que te gusta dibujar —dice Isaac, desde la otra punta del banco. Mientras esperan que Laura pase a recogerlos, se sientan como a un metro de distancia entre sí para que Derek no se sienta presionado. Sin embargo, no parece como si se fuese a quemar por el simple hecho de que haya alguien tan cerca suyo y no sea Laura (o Stiles).

Derek lo mira, esperando a que continúe. 

—Pues, está este curso, que brindan aquí mismo, en la clínica y me preguntaba —comenta, un tanto nervioso, y no le mira cuando habla—, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo. 

Derek no se sorprende, no es como si no hubiese visto los panfletos desperdigados en la mesa de la cocina del departamento que comparte con Laura o no hubiese escuchado a Stiles hablar sobre cómo Deaton le dijo sobre las nuevas funciones del Centro de Psiquiatría Juvenil. 

No sabe en qué momento su círculo de una persona se convirtió en tres, que complotan entre ellas para que avance un poco en su vida. Hay días que vuelve de caminar por el bosque y puede jurar que Laura está al teléfono con Stiles. Al principio era sólo por él; siendo su hermana no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de interrogar a Stiles, de asegurarse bien de quién era y cómo ayudaba a su hermano. Con el tiempo, sus charlas dejaron de tener que ver con él y empezaron a ser sobre shows de televisión y la nueva pastelería de la calle principal.

Otros días, cuando está en el parque, Isaac y Stiles pasan a saludarlo. Resulta que ambos van a la secundaria y comparten algunas clases. A veces incluso los acompaña un chico llamado Scott y Derek no siente el impulso de salir corriendo cuando lo llevan con ellos la primera vez, aunque no le dirige la mirada más de lo necesario. 

Es como si ambos se fuesen haciendo lugar en la vida de Derek, aquélla que sólo estaba ocupada por inseguridades y pánico. Se acercan y por ende alejan de a poco la ansiedad y los tormentos. 

Derek suspira, Isaac a su lado lo observa de costado, esperando su respuesta. Asiente, finalmente, cuando ve a Laura estacionar frente a ellos. Luego saca un celular que usa más que nada para mandarle mensajes a Stiles.

**Para: Stiles.  
 _Iré al curso de dibujo._**

Cuando llegan a su departamento, después de dejar a Isaac en su casa, Laura está tan contenta como hace tiempo que no la ve. Sin siquiera preguntarle, sabe que Stiles le ha mandado un mensaje sobre él aceptando ir a un curso de dibujo y pone los ojos en blanco para luego dirigirse a su habitación a seguir trabajando.

En su atril hay un lienzo con una pintura nueva, tapada con una sábana vieja. Derek la tiene oculta porque le aterra imaginar a alguien descubriendo qué es lo que hay debajo. Prepara todas las cosas que necesita para seguir con ella y sostiene un pincel en su mano. 

Lo mira detenidamente antes de quitar la tela y comenzar a pintar las sombras que se dibujan en el cuello de Stiles cada vez que lo mira desde el suelo del bosque. La diferencia con todos los demás retratos de él es que en éste, Derek se dibujó a sí mismo a su lado.

*******

Está en la calle, intentando respirar normalmente, se siente un poco mejor, pero la sensación de terror la siente en todo el cuerpo. No puede mirar a ningún lado que no sean sus propias manos. Se deja caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

Pensaba que podría lograrlo, pero el lugar era tan chico, y esa joven, cómo sea que se llame, se le acercó tanto, le rozó el codo y Derek creyó que… no sabe qué creyó en realidad. Sólo es consciente de que no sabe si podrá volver a entrar y que necesita a alguien que le diga que va a estar todo bien, que es normal que tenga una recaída. 

Y es que las cosas estaban resultando tan jodidamente bien últimamente. Realmente pensaba que estaba logrando algo. 

—Derek —lo llama Stiles y se pregunta en qué momento apareció allí porque puede asegurar que hace tan solo unos segundos salió él del edificio, pero al parecer lleva allí bastante tiempo—. Derek, mírame. 

Lo hace, deja caer las manos en el suelo y lo mira. Está a unos metros de él, estudiando la situación, si le conviene o no acercarse. Y Derek quiere que se acerque. La realidad de esa declaración lo deja un poco atontado, pero es que lo quiere al lado suyo. 

Estira uno de sus brazos y extiende la palma de su mano. Stiles lo mira asombrado, pero asiente, seguro. Se arrima despacio y al final termina sentándose a su lado, sin tocarlo, pero más cerca de lo que ha estado nunca. Y luego le extiende su propia mano, tentativamente.

Derek la toca con dedos temblorosos. Y es tan distinto ese toque a lo que sintió adentro en el aula, es diferente la sensación que la mano de Stiles le provoca que ya no sabe qué sentir. No sabe si lo que desea está bien, si eso le hará mejor. 

Son movimientos lentos, medidos, como si la mano de Stiles fuese a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, pero no es así. Al contrario, es como si Stiles fuese una presencia más fuerte a su lado, como si todo lo que veía en él antes se intensificase con solo ese movimiento. Y no puede evitar pensar lo que sería si pudiese tocarlo con más seguridad, con menos restricciones de su parte. 

Sigue acariciando su mano con toques efímeros de sus propios dedos y ve cómo Stiles cierra sus ojos, cómo suspira lentamente.

—Derek —susurra, muy despacio—. Derek estás bien, estás a salvo.

La realidad es que sí, que al lado de Stiles se siente seguro.

*******

Ese mismo día caminan por el bosque y Derek aprovecha los momentos en los que Stiles no habla para comenzar a escribir en su cuaderno algo que parece eterno, pero que en realidad no lo es, no tanto.

Para él es lo más difícil que ha tenido que escribir en toda su vida. Es lo más difícil que ha hecho. 

Stiles se sienta a su lado cuando llegan a su sitio habitual y le habla de su madre. 

—Después de la muerte de mamá, comencé a ver a Deaton porque no estaba bien —confiesa—. Estaba en un estado de hipervigilancia constante. No podía dormir, no podía hacer nada de lo que era habitual.

Derek lo mira y sin saber bien qué hacer vuelve a rozar con sus dedos la muñeca de Stiles. Éste le regala una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Me pasaba el día entero imaginando escenarios donde la gente que quería se la pasaba muriendo de maneras trágicas y que siempre resultaban ser mi culpa —Stiles suspira, como si esta confesión fuese un gran peso que lleva en sus hombros desde hace tiempo. 

Como respuesta, Derek le da su moleskine, se la deja en el regazo y le indica dónde debe empezar a leer. 

_«El incendio fue culpa mía. ¿Recuerdas la mujer psicópata que fue acusada culpable por ello?»_ , está escrito en el papel y Stiles levanta la vista, como queriendo decir algo, pero Derek le insiste que siga leyendo, que no se detenga, con un simple gesto. Stiles retoma la lectura. 

_«Yo me acostaba con ella, Stiles. Me utilizó para llegar a mi familia porque estaba loca y creía que éramos una especie de series sobrenaturales, pero eso no le resta importancia al hecho de que fue_ culpa mía _. Cada vez que alguien me toca, que siento la cercanía de otra persona a mi lado, recuerdo su voz y su cuerpo e inevitablemente tengo miles de imágenes de mi familia siendo quemada viva, a pesar de no haber estado siquiera presente. Es mi tormento y mi castigo por haber provocado eso._

_Es lo que merezco.»_

Stiles deja caer el cuaderno en el suelo y lo mira furioso. 

—No te atrevas a decir eso —le advierte—. No pienso decirte que no fue tu culpa, no puedo hacerlo cuando yo me culpo por la muerte de mi madre. —Stiles se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso—. Pero creo que el castigo de haber perdido a tu familia ya es suficiente, Derek. No deberías seguir atormentándote, permitir que esto te prohíba… —hace una pausa y mira hacia su mano, donde los dedos de Derek todavía trazan figuras en su muñeca—. Estás perdiéndote muchas cosas. 

Derek agarra con su otra mano el cuaderno del suelo y se estira para escribir algo sin moverlo demasiado, para que Stiles pueda leer lo que acaba de poner.

_«Contigo no se siente como un castigo.»_

Stiles se lleva los dedos de la mano que le queda libre suavemente hacia sus labios y los besa. Es un beso casto, suave. Despacio, muy despacio, los acerca a los labios de Derek. 

Derek los siente quemar en su boca, pero es un calor agradable. Sonríe bajo esos dedos, pero pronto frunce el ceño y vuelve a escribir.

_«Aún no te merezco, Stiles. Estoy roto.»_

Stiles, esta vez, le quita el lápiz de la mano y se agacha un poco para escribir en el cuaderno que sigue en el suelo. Es una letra desigual, indescifrable si se lee sin esfuerzo. 

_«Presta atención, Hale. Yo también estoy roto.»_

*******

Cuando Laura llega al departamento, Derek la está esperando en la cocina con dos tazas de té y muffins de la pastelería de la calle principal. Es un mes después de la situación en la clase de dibujo y Laura no ha vuelto a insistir en que se una a ningún curso.

Aparece en la cocina y sacándose la bufanda que cubre su cuello, le saluda.

—Hola, Derek.

Derek mira la taza de café, las manos le transpiran y siente ese sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, la presión del pecho se hace sentir, pero él hace caso omiso a todo ello. Piensa en la sonrisa de Stiles, en cómo esa mañana de domingo estaba acostado en el suelo del bosque como si éste fuese su propia cama, cómo le miró, dejando la promesa en el aire de que en el futuro todo podría ser aún mejor. Se detiene a pensar en Laura y en todo lo que ha hecho por él, en lo bien que le hace y que sigue siendo el pilar más fuerte que tiene, que lo mantiene erguido. 

La mira desabrochándose el tapado y le habla suavemente:

—Hola, Laura. 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> (¿Acá es dónde tengo que poner mi dirección a tumblr según el fandom, no?)
> 
> Anyway, puede que tenga un par de ideas más para este universo, quién sabe.


End file.
